The Enrichment Program, led by Dr. David Allison and Dr. Julie Locher, supports the overall mission of the NORC to promote multidisciplinary basic, clinical, and translational research and research training on the causal factors underlying nutrition and obesity-related health problems and the generation and evaluation of evidence on their consequences, prevention, and alleviation. The Enrichment Program comprises a broad-based, comprehensive, and integrated set of activities that serves as a nidus for the formation of new ideas and collaborations among nutrition and obesity researchers. We propose the following specific aims. Specific Aim 1. To provide varied didactic opportunities targeted to a diverse group of investigators representing different disciplines and career stages. Specific Aim 2. To provoke creative and impactful nutrition and obesity ideas through multiple approaches and venues. Specific Aim 3. To promote multidisciplinary collaborations between nutrition and obesity researchers and investigators from other fields with relevant expertise within UAB, as well as with scientific colleagues at other academic institutions and nonscientific partners within community settings. These Aims are crosscutting and achieved via a program of specific components, including: (1) a seminar series, (2) national education and outreach (including short courses and national symposia), (3) special activities (including workshops, roundtables, etc.), (4) training programs (including at the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels), (5) translational research and training, (6) creativity promotion activities, and (7) fund-raising activities. Our Enrichment Program aims to foster creative and impactful research that benefits our investigators and the scientific community at large. In order to ensure that our programs remain dynamic and responsive to our members? needs, we continue to evolve with enhanced activities.